The bear and the maiden fair
by vampirerose49
Summary: One year has passed since the 'bear incident'. Merida's and Elinor's relationship is much improven but one day the queen comes with chocking news. The three clans decides to pay the clan DunBroch a visit in order to let there sons try to win the young princess' heart. Merida decides to let them be her friends, nothing more. And nothing will change that decission...
1. Letter of difficulties

"Da'! Ye cannea be serious!" the young blonde shouted and leaned against his bedpost. His cheeks were burning dangerously red and he looked everywhere in the room, but at his father.

"O'course I am. Why do ye act like this? It's not like I'm forcing ye o'somethin'," the older MacGuffin said irritated.

"Na but…" the son started even though he most of all wanted to say that 'forced' was exactly what he felt like he was being. His father however, cut him short.

"Enough of this now, it has already been decided. Fess up, lad and get yerself together. We're leaving within a month." And with those words he left his son alone to think over those shocking news. Ever since the Games a year ago, he had had no thought (or hope) of ever return to the lands of DunBroch. Sure, he and the princess had been corresponding, but it was surely nothing more than friendly chatting and he was certain that she had been doing the same with both Macintosh and Dingwall.

Writing letters, however, had been a relief for young Bhraghad of the clan MacGuffin. He could write in pure Scottish and he was utterly relieved that he finally had found a way for the princess to understand him. He had also been studying hard to get rid of his thick Doric accent, even though he still used it when he was at home.

He sighed and hid his face behind one massive palm. Why couldn't his dad just let the whole thing be? It was obvious that the young princess had no interest in getting married at all. The big blonde sat down on his bed, deep in thoughts. He feared that the following month would pass by all too quickly.

**/\/\/\**

Merida pulled the string hard. She closed her eyes, calmed herself and opened them again. There was nothing but the target. Not even the wind that softly rustled her hair, existed. The bird's chirping was distant and held little distraction. She breathed in slowly and…

"Merida!" The arrow flew away with a loud whistling and dug itself deep into a massive oak tree. Merida cursed silently and turned to face her mother.

"Mum! I was about to beat my own personal record!" she complained and waved her bow in desperation. It was a new and bigger one, a gift from her mother. It was stronger and gave more exact shots comparing to the one that had been destroyed and Merida had loved it ever since she first held it in her hands.

"A princess does not curse and she certainly does not wave her weapon at innocent people," the queen pointed out, but her daughter could see the shadow of a smile play on her mother's lips. Their relationship had grown a lot stronger ever since the 'bear incident'. Elinor let Merida have her days off and Merida started slowly but still, to understand the expectations and responsibilities resting on her as the future queen. But that didn't mean she had to like it, even though she didn't complain as much as before.

She smiled and put down her bow on the grass as she sat down on a bench near the castle wall. Elinor took her seat next to her daughter.

"Earlier this day there came a letter from the three clans," Elinor started and observed her oldest child's reaction. Merida immediately stiffened.

"And?" she said and tried to sound indifferent, which she of course wasn't. What was it that the clans wanted now?

"The lords MacGuffin, Macintosh and Dingwall have been deciding that this year's Games will be an excellent opportunity to let their sons get to… know you better. Therefore they will be bringing them with them within a month's time…" she said, clearly reading the letter from her mind. For a second she looked almost as confused as Merida felt. The redhead stood up.

"What? Why?" she asked upset. She couldn't believe it! After her speech in the throne room last year did they actually still think they could 'win' her? Like some kind of trophy? She said it straight out to the queen, who sighed and looked softly at her daughter.

"Dear, they're not here to 'win' you. They just want to get to know you. And perhaps, I don't know, maybe you come to like…" Merida stood up furiously and interrupted her mum.

"But I won't! One I can't understand, the other one is completely full of himself and the third is just… delirious…" she cried, her hands turning into angry little fists. "Just because I've been writing them doesn't mean I fancy any of them!" she carried on, blushing slightly at the word 'fancy'.

"Merida, calm down, love," Elinor tried, knowing that at these kinds of situations, nothing could calm her daughter down but herself.

"It's not fair!" Merida shouted as a proof to her mother's thoughts and ran off with her hands covering her face. A few moments later Elinor heard the heavy thuds of hoofs as the big Clydesdale named Angus, carried her daughter into the forest. The queen sighed and started to play with a strand of hair between her fingers.

"Are you alright there, lassie?" She looked up and discovered her husband's kind but worried face looking down at her. He sat down beside her.

"It's just Merida. I don't know what to do. You know I'm just as confused as she is that the lords are bringing their sons after last year's incident. And the last thing I want to do is to rush her but…" she stopped herself and shook her head when she couldn't find the words to end her sentence. Fergus carefully took her hand in his.

"But one day she will have to marry someone," he ended it for her. Elinor gave him a weak smile and nodded.

"She knows that, I assure you. She just needs time to accept it and understand that no one is forcing her," the bear king continued. His wife smiled and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek.

"Sometimes I wonder where you are hiding all that knowledge of yours," she giggled and stood up.

"I'm just too clever to show it," he answered and smirked playfully, receiving a light hit in the chest from his beloved queen.

"And who knows, she might end up liking one of the lads," Fergus said and started walking back at the castle.

"I doubt it…" Elinor muttered, knowing just how stubborn her child was.

**/\/\/\**

**Authors note:**

**Woho! Finally my first Brave-fanfic! I've been planning to start writing it for a while now but haven't got the inspiration. I hope I didn't screw up too much at this one even though it's pretty short. **

**First I would like to set some things straight: I am from Sweden which means Scottish and Doric are two whole new languages to me. Hopefully I will get better as the story develops. :p**

**And when it comes to the Doric accent. I didn't use it here, since young MacGuffin is talking to his own father, who obviously understands him. **

**I do not own ****_Brave_****! It belongs to Disney Pixar!**


	2. Arrival of the clans

Merida woke up as the early sunbeams tickled her closed eyelids. She sighed in discomfort and turned her head away from the evil light. Today was the day. The whole month had been nothing but a mess of controlled chaos. Food had been ordered and arriving, the castle had been cleaned from cellar to roof and the throne room was decorated with flowers and banners, showing the symbol of the clan DunBroch. Add the triplets never ending mischiefs and you understand just how chaotic it had been. For Merida it was like waking up realizing she was more and more looked inside a cage by each passing day. Of course she still had her days off when she could escape it all on the back of Angus. Actually her lessons had been fewer since her mother brought the news of the clans' upcoming arrivals. (Elinor had taken Fergus' advice and given her daughter more time for herself). But every time Merida returned to the castle and saw that new decorations had been added to the previous, she got reminded of what was inevitable.

Fergus had been right when he told Elinor that Merida deep inside knew that one day she would have to marry. But she hated herself for realizing that and there was still a stubborn thought at the back of her mind that told her that she could rule on her own. She held on to this single thought and kept it with all her might. By any means necessary, she would not let these little lords take it away.

"Rise and shine, my dear!" The cruel sunlight suddenly painted the whole room in golden waves and Merida groaned darkly at her mother's singing voice. The redhead turned around, only to realize that she was already at the edge of the bed and with a loud thud she hit the floor hard.

"Ouch!" she muttered offended and sat up. Elinor rushed to her daughter's side.

"Did you hurt yourself?" she asked worriedly and helped Merida up.

"No, I'm fine," the girl said and smiled to her mother to prove the truth in her words. She walked over to her mirror and looked at herself. Elinor came up behind and started brushing Merida's tangled hair carefully. It was only by pure luck that the princess had a high pain threshold.

"What's the point anyway?" Merida sighed as her mother took two strands from her daughter's hair and tightened them loosely with a golden ring at the back of her neck. She let the rest of the hair rest freely down her back.

"What do you mean?" she asked gently.

"With all this. I mean it's not like it's _me_ they want," she sighed and went to look for a dress to wear. Elinor eyed her sadly. This was a new Merida. A Merida that actually cared about if people liked her or not. She's growing up, Elinor thought to herself and felt a sting of resignation run through her heart. Her daughter was no longer the happy five years old that was scared of the lightning but could be comforted by her mother's humming voice.

"When I was one year younger then you are now," Elinor started. "Four clans competed for my hand in marriage. Your father was the winning man. All I saw was a redheaded brute that had won his price. But it turned out that he wasn't and that he truly had fallen for me. I have loved him ever since our wedding day." She smiled and looked at Merida who was now sitting on her bed with her eyes fixed on her mother. The queen sat down beside her.

"But I never had a choice. I never had the chance to get to know my suitors before one of them became my husband. You have that, Merida and I want you to know that no one is forcing you into anything," she ended and smiled gently at her red haired firstborn. The princess studied her mother silently with teary eyes. The words had touched her deeply and she threw herself around her mother's neck.

"I will try to like'em. I promise," she whispered into Elinor's dark hair.

**/\/\/\**

Bhraghad wandered nervously forth and back over the deck. He held his fingers entwined till they turned white as he saw the large castle's silhouette against the blue cloudless sky.

"Stop that, lad, will ye?" His father commanded and looked at him reproachful. The boy stopped and simply looked at the mainland in front of him, getting closer and closer. He could take down all the soldiers at home, even though they attacked all at once. He had hunted and defeated bears and in a fight he could handle two axes like they were nothing but two little twigs. But when it came to be in the centre and talking to girls… That's where he had his limit. He would rather fight a dozen bears of the size of Mor'du.

"Fit's the matter with ye?" the older MacGuffin suddenly asked and stood in front of his son. The young blonde swallowed.

"I… uh… I'm just thinkin'. I mean, she doesnae even want to get married…" he stuttered and looked around in confusion. His father simply laughed at this.

"Ye ken, lad", he said and laid a heavy but friendly hand on the boys shoulder. "There comes a day in a man's life when he's expecting to have grandchildren and I'm na exception," he ended. The younger male's eyes grew wider before he blushed heavily and looked away from his father, deadly aware of the laughter from the men round him.

A few minutes later the long boat arrived to the mainland and the men tied it firmly to the dock. To the older MacGuffin's annoyance, clan Macintosh was already there.

"Hey there! Nice to see that you finally decided to show up," the black haired man said mockingly. As the two grownups began to argue heavily, the young MacGuffin took his chance to escape his father for a while.

"So, you too, huh?" he heard a voice say and turned around. The son of lord Macintosh, Nechtan, stood nonchalant leaning against a tree, eating an apple while a bunch of girls giggled and watched from a distance. The blonde boy just shrugged and studied the girls. The young man with the blue paintings threw away his apple and wiped some hair out of his eyes.

"It's really annoying, actually," he said with a smirk that proved the difference. "They do know I'm going to marry a princess, but they keep acting like they still stood a chance." He looked at the two girls while he stretched to show off his impressive musculature, almost making one of the girls faint.

"Fit d'ye mean?" Bhraghad asked confused. The other boy looked at him amused.

"I think we all know who's got the best chance o' getting that little lady DunBroch," Macintosh explained and blinked towards the blonde boy, who still looked utterly confused. He opened his mouth to protest but stopped himself as the other boy's gaze wandered down to the dock.

"Looks like the Dingwalls eventually arrived," he stated and walked past the other suitor down to their fathers. The young McGuffin looked after him. He felt a disappointment grow inside him, even though he knew that the other man was right. What did he have that Nechtan hadn't? The black haired boy had the looks and the skills in fighting. He could get any girl he wanted, MacGuffin told himself. This was just waste of time for him and Dingwall.

"Son!" The young blonde stopped his thoughts and hurried to his father's side as the clans began to walk towards the castle.

**/\/\/\**

Merida sat on her throne and looked nervously as the three clans marched through the doors. She was wearing a light green dress with golden needleworks around the edges of her sleeves and at the hem. Around her waist she had a leather belt with the royal seal carved into it. She sat up straight and lady like as her eyes rested on the three young suitors with little interest. _They will just be my friends. Nothing more_, she told herself as her mother and father welcomed the clans. Merida took the opportunity to study the three sons a bit closer.

Wee Dingwall looked exactly like he had done a year ago. He was just a little taller. His eyes seemed to look at something far into the distance and not noticing the things going on around him. But Merida guessed that he actually had a pretty sharp mind. She founded this on the letters (despite their fewness) that she had received from him. He had a remarkably large and beautiful vocabulary, even though he'd liked to let people think otherwise for, according to him, strategical reasons.

The young Macintosh showed no bigger changes either. His hair was longer and fell down to his shoulder blades. He had more paintings on his body than last time and looked even more like a younger (_and more attractive_, Merida thought but immediately cursed herself for thinking it) copy of his father. He had also grown and his muscles now seemed to fit better to the rest of his body. His letters where the most beautifully written but to Merida, they seemed impersonal and stagey. At the moment he stood and eyed the royal family with his head held high and a very sure look of victory in his eyes.

The son of lord MacGuffin caught the princess' gaze next and her eyes widened a bit at his appearance. He was still the shy boy that tried to hide behind his father but this time he looked more like a man than a child. Merida could tell that he must've been training due to the fact that his body now seemed to be made out of nothing but pure muscles than anything else. He had lost most of his chubbiness and his hair were a wee bit longer and tied in one single loose braid. His eyes were darting to the floor as if his boots just had become extremely interesting.

The young princess sighed quietly and wished that the stone floor could swallow her whole. To her relief, but surely not to her mother's, the triplets had found the ceremony too boring all too long and thought it would be a good idea to sneak off and try to steal some sweets. Soon the whole throne room could hear the terrified screams of Maudie as she came running from the kitchen, shouting something about 'ghosts'. She was chased by Hamish, Hubert and Harris who looked like they had been painting there selves with ashes from the kitchen stove. Elinor looked at her husband who immediately went to catch the boys and hand them over to one of the servants for a bath. Meanwhile the three clans had started a quarrel that was about to turn into a major fight but the queen rose from her throne and stopped it before the situation degenerated.

"My dear lords! I can see that you are all tired after your long journey. The servants will show you to your tents where you can rest and change if you like, and then we'll be seeing each other in about an hour for dinner," she declared with a warm smile. The three lords, their sons and the rest of the clans bowed and departed the same way they had come. Merida breathed out.

"Nice one, mum," she said and stood up, giving her mother a gleeful smile.

"Men…" her mother simply said with a soft giggle.

"I'll better be off and take care of Angus," Merida informed and left the castle. She guessed that the poor horse wouldn't get so much of attention this day. Elinor watched her daughter disappear and then went to comfort the hysterical Maudie and tell her to start readying the dinner.

**/\/\/\**

**There it is; chapter 2. Hope you enjoyed it and please tell me what you think about it. It's also free to ask me if something's not clear.**

**I don't have so much to say about this. The Scottish and Doric are still quite tricky and I don't know yet how I'll solve it. :3**

**This chapter is just some kind of presentation before I set loose the romance and drama. Stay tuned.**


	3. Trip to the forest

**First of all I just wanted to say thank you for all the reviews, favs and followings. I never thought that this story would get that much of attention and it means a lot to me 3**

**/\/\/\**

Angus whinnied happily when he saw his master coming towards him.

"Hey there, my boy," Merida said and petted him friendly. She received a playful slap in the face from the Clydesdale's tail for letting him wait for so long.

"I know, I know but I couldn't get away earlier," she defended herself laughing. She fed the horse, brushed him and talked to him and even though she got no answers, she knew he was listening. He was her best friend. He was never judging or pushy and whatever she told him, he would never reproach her or tell on her. She was just in a heated discussion about her suitors when she heard someone clear the throat behind her. She turned, deeply embarrassed that someone had heard her, only to realize that wee Dingwall, or Kai as Merida had learned that his actual name was, stood and looked at her curiously.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt you," he said and looked at the horse with his dim eyes. "It's a bonnie you got there," he added and nodded towards Angus. Merida frowned. She had heard Angus being called 'majestic', 'strong' and even 'attractive' (from a horse trader three years ago who insisted in selling Fergus a mare, but the king rejected to his wife relief) but never 'cute'. She considered ignoring the young lord but remembered her promise to her mother.

"You want to help?" she asked kindly and handed Dingwall a brush. He backed away slowly.

"No, thank you m'lady, but I'm not so good with horsies. I just came to talk," he said and sat down on a large pile of hay. _Here it comes…_ Merida thought to herself and prepared to turn the boy down as nicely as she could.

"I think this whole thing is kinda stupid," Kai said after a few minutes of awkward silence. Merida twitched. That was not the words she had expected to hear. She turned to the skinny blonde and looked at him questioningly. He was eyeing the blue sky with a dreamy smile, like he was thinking of something completely different.

"I mean, like they expect us to make you love us in just a few weeks," he continued. Merida just stood and looked at him. This guy surely wasn't as empty-headed as he made everyone think. The princess sat down beside him.

"So why did you came, if not to 'make me love you'?" she asked with a smile, using his own words for her question. For a short second the boy seemed a bit confused before lowering his gaze like what he had to say was inappropriate.

"There's not many around castle Dingwall that's about me age. And I was wondering if we could be friends?" he asked with his eyes resting on the landscape before them. Merida grinned.

"O'course! I'd love to," she said happily and felt how a bit of all pressure the past month lifted from her shoulders. Now she at least might have someone to talk to about her situation, even though she perhaps wouldn't get better answers from Dingwall, than she received from Angus. They sat there for a while, talking about the weather, last year's happenings and things that one another had been writing in their letters. It turned out that the tree young lords had been writing each other as well as Merida. The princess smiled to herself. _Maybe the all four of us could be really good friends_, she thought relieved. But the expectation died a little when Kai started to talk again.

"You know, princess, Macintosh has really set his eyes on you," he said suddenly out of the blue.

"How do you know?" Merida asked annoyed.

"His letters. He's always going on bragging over how he will become king," young Dingwall answered indifferently and shrugged. The redhead rolled her eyes. She thought that one year maybe could've changed the black haired showoff and made him grow up a wee bit. Apparently she was wrong.

"And what about MacGuffin?" she asked, not really knowing why she cared. For a short moment a strange glimmering could be seen in Dingwall's eyes before they turned back to their regular gazing out into the blue.

"I'm not sure, princess…" he said with a voice that seemed to hide something. Merida looked at him confused but decided to let the whole thing go and change the subject.

"Call me 'Merida'. You're my friend and have no obligations to call me 'princess'," she smiled and pinched his arm. He grinned at her.

"Merida. Well then, Merida, I have to go but I guess we'll be seeing each other at dinner," Kai said and left with a clumsy bow.

**/\/\/\**

The whole hall fell silent as the queen and her mother appeared at the top of the stairs. Fergus interrupted his hunting story to look at his queen and princess. They both were wearing deep blue dresses but while Merida's were decorated with golden threads, Elinor's were just simple and straight with a silver embroided belt. It stroke Fergus how alike his wife and daughter were. Sure, the princess carried his colours, but she had the bearing and face of her mother. He was indeed a lucky man. He straightened up proudly as the two women started to walk their way down the stair and took their seats, Elinor next to her husband and Merida among the young lords. The triplets were for once pretty calm and sat next to their parents, playing with the food and feeding the dogs when no one looked their way.

Merida looked at the three young men around her and felt the urge to say something

"So… What's your weapon of choice?" she asked when she couldn't find anything better to say. Kai didn't answer as he was totally concentrated at looking amusingly at the triplets. Nechtan answered sword of course but she interrupted him before he had the chance to boast too much about it, by turning to Bhraghad. He was eying his mead dreamingly and didn't seem to have heard the question.

"Not as strong as you're used to?"

He twitched and looked up, heavily blushing as he saw that everyone's eyes were on him. He looked around in confusion until he finally managed to give an answer.

"Na, princess, it's a'richt. Ye king has a braw taste," he said as slowly and clear as he could to not confuse her. The princess smiled at the fact that she could understand him a lot better now.

"Oh, he talks!" Macintosh burst out, receiving some encouraging laughter from his clan members. The young blonde tried to ignore him and instead turned to the princess.

"Aye, I've been practicing for a year now. So ye could understand me…" he said and smiled shyly. She laid a hand on his wrist and he winced at the touch of her smooth skin. Yet, he thought, this wasn't just the hand of a lady. This was also the hand that held the strength of a warrior, a hand that was used to handle sword and bow.

"I appreciate it," Merida stated and removed her hand. MacGuffin immediately missed the warmth of it and thanked the gods that she couldn't hear his thoughts. Macintosh who had been watching the scene in silent jealousy cleared his throat to get the princess' attention.

"Well princess, since we all are here for a reason I was wondering if you'd mind going on a walk with me tomorrow?" he asked, casting a quick look at MacGuffin. To his amusement, the larger man hid his face in his wooden pint and looked away embarrassed. Merida, who certainly wasn't stupid, knew exactly where the young lord was going and she frowned a little at his suggestion. But she couldn't turn him down, that would've been rude and besides, she had promised her mother to give the young men a chance. But that didn't mean she had to make it easy for any of them…

"Why don't the all four of us go on a trip tomorrow before the Games?" she suggested, seeing Nechtan's superior expression turning into disappointment. The three boys agreed and they decided they would see each other at the stables right after breakfast the following morning. Shortly after that, Merida excused herself and went to her chambers. It had been a day with a lot of new impressions and she needed to think. The boys stayed up for about an hour.

Macintosh's mind was filled with the princess. It wasn't just that she was a royalty, there was something else, something about her that he found…well…charming. He actually enjoyed being around her. He cast a glance at MacGuffin, who was now drinking his fifth pint of mead. Aye, the two had become good friends the past year but when it came to Merida, Macintosh had no plans of losing against the big blonde.

**/\/\/\**

"Where is she?" Nechtan said, walking forth and back annoyed. He and the Bhraghad had been waiting outside the stables for about half an hour for the princess to arrive.

"Maybe she just overslept?" the blonde suggested and gave Angus another apple. The big horse seemed to like him and Bhraghad found it nice to have something else to think about for a while. Last night had been a real pain in the ass. First he had to endure Macintosh's jealousy which didn't show itself through words, rather the lack of it. And when he finally went to his tent to get some rest he had bumped in to his own father who just couldn't shut up about the fact that the princess had touched his wrist. The blonde sighed quietly and patted Angus. His father behaved like it was already settled that his son and the princess of DunBroch were getting married. His thoughts where interrupted by a relieved outburst behind him.

"Finally! We've been waiting patiently, my lady," Macintosh said and gave a respectful bow as the princess came walking towards them, happily chatting with wee Kai. MacGuffin just rolled his eyes and he could see Merida do the same. The painted young lord was known for many things but not his patience.

"Sorry, we lost track of time," the princess explained and saddled Angus. She was dressed in her riding dress and the bow and quiver hung as usual on her back. "Are we off then?" she said and sat up on the horse. The three young lords did the same, Bhraghad and Nechtan on horses they'd brought with them and Kai on one he borrowed from the Bear king.

The wind caught the four youngsters' hairs as they let their horses run as fast as they wanted down to the bridge, over it and off towards the forest. Merida soon found that MacGuffin was an experienced rider and she rode up next to him, challenging him with a wicked smile. He accepted, mischievously smiling back with a look that told her that she didn't stand a chance. The both riders made their horses accelerate their speed and side by side they rushed through the glen. Merida laughed happily as the other horse started to fall behind but soon enough it was gaining on Angus.

Macintosh looked up as he heard the deep sounds of hooves grow weaker. What he saw made his blood almost boil in his veins. Merida and the MacGuffin lad were razing at high speed, side by side into the forest. The black-haired man snorted and chased on his own mare in order to interrupt but they already had a large advantage.

Kai was torn abruptly from his thoughts as he realized that he was all alone. Far before him he could see Merida's and Bhraghad's horses disappear into the forest, closely followed by a furious Nechtan. Kai looked at the scene curiously before he shrugged and continued his steady trot as he looked at the wonderful surroundings.

The young MacGuffin watched how beautifully the sun was caught in Merida's hair, making it flame like the wildest fire. _She's adorable… _He thought, pressing on and trying to win on her but she was already too far ahead. He smiled at the fact that she had challenged him. If nothing else it at least meant that she didn't dislike him and wanted to befriend him. Soon he heard her victorious shout ahead of him and saw that she had stopped near a creek in a clearing. The water wasn't deep but wide enough for the horses to not be able to jump over it.

"I won!" the redhead declared mockingly and raised a fist in the air. Bhraghad couldn't do anything but smile at her. She was childish but in a good and adventures way. He steered his horse closer to hers.

"Aye, this time maybe," he said and bumped her friendly on the arm. However, though he was used to his own strength, Merida was not. With a little squeak of surprise she fell of Angus and down into the creek. Bhraghad's eyes widened and he sat off his horse and hurried to look if she was alright. He found her totally soaked but laughing as a lunatic, while the cold water dripped from her hair.

Nechtan reached the clearing just in time to see MacGuffin push Merida of her horse.

"Princess!" he cried worriedly and got off his horse almost before she had stopped moving. He rushed to the creek only to see the two young heirs laughing as Bhraghad helped the princess up.

"I'm so serry, m'lady," the blonde apologized rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment.

"I'm alright. It's just water," she said and squeezed some drops out of her hair. That's when she saw Macintosh coming towards them. He looked scared, then relieved that she wasn't hurt and then angry at their closeness. He stomped over to the big blonde and pointed at him accusingly.

"Now look what you've done!" he said "What do you think the king says when he hears about this?" Bhraghad looked at Merida and started to say something but the black-haired broke in.

"She could've died or… or gotten pneumonia!" he continued but winced as a small hand was placed on his shoulder. It was firm and not filled with as much kindness as it had been the other night, when it rested upon Bhraghad's arm, but the light touch was enough to calm Nechtan down and turn his gaze away from the other suitor. Merida was staring at him with a hard look.

"I'm just fine," she said. "There's no need going around and acting out like that. It's not very attractive, you know." She let go of him and looked him in the eyes with her fists resting on her hips. He stared back at her a bit ashamed.

"Fine…" he mumbled and sat down on a large stone near the water.

In time wee Dingwall arrived as well and the four decided to have lunch in the clearing. Merida caught some fishes with her bow and Nechtan and Bhraghad helped to collect firewood, while Kai cooked the fishes. As the hours passed by they had almost forgotten about the little quarrel earlier. Nechtan and Bhraghad were deeply comprised in a conversation about different fighting techniques when Merida, who had been resting on the soft grass in an attempt to dry her dress in the sun, suddenly sat up.

"The Games!" was all she said with panic shining in her eyes. The two boys interrupted their conversation and looked at her. It took a few moments before they realized what she was talking about. They both stood up in the blink of an eye.

"My father's gonna kill me!" young Macintosh muttered and hurried to his horse.

"Mine too," MacGuffin and Dingwall both stated and followed the black haired male's example. Merida was already on her Angus. The four of them got on their horses and as fast as their legs could carry them, they rushed towards the castle of DunBroch.

**/\/\/\**

**I absolutely loved writing the racing scene between MacGuffin and Merida! I would really like to see it in action; the freedom, the speed and of course Macintosh's attempts to interrupt. **

**And wow, that Macintosh is a hard guy to write about. As you already might've noticed I'm turning this into a domestic triangle (is that the right word?). I like young Macintosh and I don't want to write him so he will be disliked but at the same time I don't want my readers to feel too sorry for him. Sometimes I wonder if I'm trying too hard… :P**

**Anyway, hopefully I'll manage to keep this up. Thanks again for all the support. You guys are awesome!**


	4. Full Moon

**I humbly beg for your forgiveness because this chapter took so long! There's been a lot in school and at work. Add to this a terrible writers-block and I think you all see my problem. Anyway, I'll make it up to you by adding this slightly longer chapter. **

**And thanks for all the reviews, favourites and followings. I never thought this story would get so much attention. You guys rock!**

**Also I would like to say that I try to answer every review but Fanfiction won't let me at all times (oh the wonders of technology…) So if someone feels that they've been ignored, it's not on purpose. **

**Now, on with the show: **

**/\/\/\**

"Now where's those lads?" lord Dingwall wondered and gazed towards the castle gates. The Games would start in just a few minutes and neither the princess, nor the young lords where nowhere to be seen. Elinor paced restlessly before her wooden throne, which was sat up on the wide field outside the castle. The two grand Irish wolfhounds followed her nervously.

"Don't worry, my lass. They will come," Fergus said calming and sat down on his own throne. In his hand he held a massive lamb leg and the dogs immediately turned their attention towards their master.

"I just can't believe she's doing it again," Elinor whispered and sat down with a deep sigh.

"Doing what? Last year I never saw her sneak off with the lads," Fergus said grinning and waved at the dogs to leave his food be. Elinor just glared at him.

"You know what I mean, Fergus. I don't want this to get destroyed again," she said and watched as the last ornaments were put in place.

"It won't get destroyed, dear. And if it does it's not all her fault," her husband stated and Elinor knew he was right. But that didn't calm her a bit.

"A princess shouldn't run off with three young boys either…" she muttered but received only laughter from her king.

Just when Elinor was about to say something more a servant came running.

"My queen, my king, the princess and the young lords just passed the bridge," she declared and then left with a soft bow.

"Thank heavens…" Elinor mumbled and stood up to await the youngster's arrival. The three lords, who had heard the messenger, came to wait by her side. Shortly the four heirs arrived.

Merida, with her dress still soaked at the edges, handed Angus' reins to a servant and marched towards the waiting crowd. Her hair was a mess (but that wasn't something unusual) and her mother could see she was panting softly from the hard ride. But she held her head high and approached the queen with a cocky glimmer in her eyes. The three young lords were a different story. They followed the princess' example and handed their horses to two servants but then they held their heads respectfully bowed and none of them seemed to dare to make eye contact with their fathers. Merida on the other hand was having a starring contest with her mother. Eventually the three young lords reached the royal family and their own parents. They stayed behind the princess like she was some kind of physical shield. Young Macintosh was the first one to break the silence.

"Father, I…" he started and stepped forward. His father however stopped him.

"Oh, shut it, boy. You do best to run along and get prepared for the archery competition!" he said with a hard voice, which the boy didn't dare other than to obey. He tipped his head to the royal family and hurried towards the archery field.

"And you! You go and fetch your bow as well, lad!" the lord Dingwall roared to his own son and stomped away with the little blonde following him with an absentminded look on his face. Lord MacGuffin only looked at his heir and then walked away without a word and without making sure that the boy was following him. He didn't have to. The glance was enough for Bhraghad and he followed silently with a hot blush on his cheeks.

As soon as the three lords were out of hearing Elinor started to speak.

"Where have you been? Have you any idea of how bad this looks?" she asked her daughter angrily. Merida just glared at her.

"Don't have a go on me! It was you who wanted me to get to know them!" she yelled back, not caring how many who heard her. Elinor sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Yes I did… But I never meant like this. And forgetting the Games is a severe insult to…"

"We're here now right? Besides I'm not the only one who forgot about it!" Merida enlightened her mother and walked away to sit down on her seat next to her father. Elinor looked after her.

"But you're the princess! You have expectations," she said but named princess just looked in another direction and pretended she hadn't heard. The queen sat down on her own throne and looked at her husband to find some help in his rough features. He just smiled at hugged her hand kindly in his own massive one.

"Don't worry, lassie," he said. "For now, let's just enjoy the Games." And Elinor for once followed his advice.

**/\/\/\**

This year the clans had really chosen their best champions to compete. There was laughter, pitifulness and even fear, when a man from the clan MacGuffin tossed a caber right into the audience. Luckily no one got hurt, except the man himself when the Dingwalls insisted that the man purposely had been aiming at them and a smaller fight broke out.

Merida followed the Games with greater interest than last time. One year ago she had on the first hand been annoyed at the fact that she was the price of the winner; on the other hand she had been fully concentrated at finding the right moment to sneak off. This year she could be more relaxed. She watched her new friends as they entered the field one by one as the challenges took their turns.

Nechtan seemed to have learned sense last year. He didn't let the cheering mob of girls in the audience distract him and the arrow hit the middle of the target in two of three rounds. The third one was caught by the wind and hit the second ring. Merida expected him to be acting out as last time but instead he just made a disappointed frown and went back to his clan for something to drink.

Bhraghad put up in the caber tossing. The princess knew he was strong and even though the choice of challenge didn't surprise her, she was really impressed about him. He was almost as good as his father and Merida couldn't help her eyes from widen when he stretched his muscles to get ready to pick up the huge caber.

But the biggest surprise was offered by Kai. Not because he was good, rather the other way around. What amazed Merida was his obvious lack of interest. He just went out on the field, shot the arrows and went back. He didn't aim or even cared if he hit the target. Surely she didn't see the reason to this. She almost jumped high as her thoughts were interrupted by a low voice next to her.

"Enjoying the Games, Merida?" She looked and saw that the earlier named Dingwall stood beside her. He smiled at her startled expression.

"Yes, they are really good this year," she answered politely and looked at him. Her curiosity then took over and she asked him about his way on the archery field. He just laughed and lowered his voice so no one but her could hear him.

"Between us, princess, I'm not really interested in those Games. I just did what my father told me to," he said and grinned.

"But you lost," she said little convinced.

"So? He just told me to put up in archery. I did and that is that." Merida couldn't help but to giggle and once again it stunned her just how clever the young Dingwall really was.

**/\/\/\**

The Games went on and ended and the clans returned to the castle to get something in there rumbling bellies. It was a grand feast that evening and the servants had been cocking the whole day long to feed the many guests. Merida sat as usual among the young lords, laughing and joking. The three firstborns had in truth become good friends.

As the night arrived, a silver full moon rose above the castle walls and spread its magical light through the halls of castle DunBroch. When Merida was done with her plate she made sure her mother wasn't looking, excused herself quietly and went out. The pale light caught her hair and made it shine dangerously like frozen fire. She breathed in the lukewarm summer breeze. It brought with it the smell of flowers, trees and water. The smell of freedom and mystery. The princess wandered down to the field where the Games had been held. No one had yet been cleaning and the place still looked like it had earlier that day. Smiling Merida picked up a bow and arrows and fired them towards the targets. They whizzed through the air and pierced the red spot exactly where the redhead wanted them to. The wind caught her hair and dress and she closed her eyes to take in the moment and just be. Be here, now and...

The sound of footsteps made her open her eyes again and she saw a tall figure approaching. She put down the bow and started to think up an excuse to have left the feast so early and what on earth she was doing here. To her relief she realized that it wasn't necessary. The man walking against her was no one but Nechtan. He stopped and looked from her to the targets and back to her again. He then smiled his usual cocky smile.

"You indeed are good at that," he said and pointed at the arrows she had been shooting. They all were deeply buried into the red spot in the middle of the targets.

"You're not so bad either," she replied and went to collect the arrows. He shrugged and took up a sword from the ground. He tossed it from hand to hand and made some slashing movements in the air with it.

"I've been practicing a lot," he said and watched the steel in his hands. "But I'm still better with sword though," he continued and crocked an eyebrow towards the princess. She rolled her eyes and continued collecting the arrows.

"What do you want?" she asked annoyed. If he was here just to show off with the sword, she was not interested.

"You left so suddenly. I just wanted to know if you're alright." She looked at him little convinced.

"What are you doing here, really?

"I came to talk," he said and put down the weapon. She looked at him.

"I'm listening," she said. She had now reached the third target and was just about to pull out the arrow when she felt a hand on her shoulder, while the other one stroke a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I just wondered if you've been thinking about whom you're going to choose…" a soft voice whispered into her ear. She could feel Macintosh's muscular torso against her back and against her own will, a shiver went down her spine. She didn't answer but tightened her grip around the arrows.

"Because I think we both know that it's not wee Dingwall. And I don't think it's the caber tosser either, even though he's impressive," Nechtan continued in the same whispering voice. She felt his warm breath at the back of her neck, it was somehow calming but yet she felt uncomfortable. He was too close and the words he said made her angry. She swirled around and pushed him away from her. He stepped back and eyed her amusingly. Her blue eyes met his like two cold drops of water.

"And how can you be so sure?" she asked him. He smiled teasingly.

"So you do fancy the big one?" he asked and Merida felt the desperation rush threw her body. This guy was unbelievable!

"No!" she shouted.

"So it is me then," Macintosh stated seductively and tried to walk closer to her. Merida immediately held up the arrows in front of her and he respectively stepped back again.

"I don't 'fancy' anyone of you!" she said, waving her weapons at him.

"Come on now princess, we both know that you…" she interrupted him with a curse and a hard voice.

"Could you just stop that?" The black haired heir blinked a few times at her in confusion.

"Stop what?" he asked in a completely different voice. Merida guessed it was the one he used normally when he didn't had to impress.

"That 'I know you find me attractive'-act. It's starting to get on my nerves" she explained annoyed but in a softer voice when she saw the embarrassed expression on his face. For a few seconds it was quiet and Merida almost started to feel sorry for him. She understood that he, as well as she, had a lot of pressure on him. Actually they sat in the same boat, but in different ends. Nechtan suddenly straightened up and seemed to get back to his old self again.

"Alright princess, I'll try even if we both know it's true. Then what do you want me to do?" he asked and smiled mischievously at her.

"First I want you to stop calling me princess. I'm Merida," she said and took a step towards a big chest with swords.

"Got it," the painted man replied. "And secondly?" he asked and watched her movements.

"And secondly," she said and gripped one of the swords and swung it at him. "I want you to defend yourself!" He laughed and ducked away from the sword, while reaching for the one he had been playing with earlier.

"You don't stand a chance, my lady!" he said back and blocked her hit.

"We'll see, my lord," Merida whispered challenging and swung her sword again. Once again it was stopped by his and she felt just how strong and experienced he was. He attacked her but she jumped away, only to answer with almost cutting off some of his hair. He backed away and climbed on top of one of the wooden thrones.

"You can't win!" he stated with a victorious laughter. She just snorted and tried to hit his feet with the flat side of the sword. He leaned out from the chair in a try to get out of her reach. But the throne was not designed to carry that much of extra weight on its armrest. Nechtan gave up a little yelp of surprise as the royal throne tipped over. He jumped in an attempt to not be stuck under it. Merida took a fast step away from the falling chair and put down her sword as she rushed to help the other heir.

The young man dropped his sword in the fall and he had just enough time to capture his own weight with his arms before he would land and crush the princess. He stared at her and he saw her eyes staring back at him. Ice crystals framed by wildest fire. He could feel her breath on his lips, her heart rushing under him. They were both locked in the moment. A moment of nothing but his hair slightly brushing against her cheek and the moon painting the grass blue. Her lips were so close…

But she was the princess. No matter how much he wanted to claim those lips, it wouldn't be honourable for none of them. He rose from his position and offered her a helping hand as he mumbled an apologize. She barely looked at him but he could see the heavy blushing on her face as she hurriedly excused herself and ran off towards the castle. He stayed to put the throne back to its place and put away the swords. When he knew she was inside, he slowly started to walk back towards the castle.

**/\/\/\**

"But I know you like her," young Dingwall stated and took another sip from his mead.

"Can we please drop the subject? Ye're drunk…" Bhraghad said and nervously looked around to see if anyone had heard the short blonde. He had been talking about Merida ever since she left the table and MacGuffin was starting to feel extremely awkward.

"So? It's not like anyone in here is sober except for the queen and the little princes," Kai stated and hugged the bigger man's arm friendly. He then put down his pint and looked at his friend with dim eyes.

"So: Merida. You told me in your letters that you like her and now you don't dare to talk to her? I don't see the logic." Wee Dingwall turned to his pint again and finished it. Bhraghad sighed.

"It's nae that easy, ye ken. I mean, what can a quine like her see in me?" the larger blonde asked with muffled voice and turned his gaze to the wooden table. It wasn't meant to be a real question but Dingwall answered it anyway.

"HA! There we have it! Low self-confidence!" he shouted out and made a few guests turn towards him to see what was going on. Young MacGuffin stared at the other heir in shock before placing a big hand over his mouth.

"Keep it down," Bhraghad hissed pleadingly. He then removed his hand before Kai got the idea of biting him.

"All I'm saying is that you got a lot she would like if you only dared to show her. But as you sit in here, she is out there probably smiting around with Macintosh," the little blonde said, now in a lower voice.

"Fit ye mean?" MacGuffin asked, suddenly feeling extremely tired.

"She left, he followed. You think he went just to look at the moonlight, like her?" Dingwall asked with a crocked smile and took another pint from a servant walking by. As a reply to his words, the doors suddenly opened and a figure with wild, red hair came in. You didn't have to be very smart (or sober) to see that she was upset. The music in the room stopped and everyone's eyes turned to the young princess. She gathered herself, straightened her back and told the guests she would retire for tonight. Then she hurriedly went up the stairs as fast as she could without running or being rude. The room still stayed quiet, like it was trying to figure out what just had happened. The queen became, as always, the saviour of the situation.

"My clans, it has been a long day and I shall now bid you all good night. Tomorrow is a new day and the king has asked the lords of each clan to follow him on a hunt." Beside her, Elinor could see her husband choke on his food and silently form his lips to 'I have?' She continued without caring about his confused expression.

"I look forward to see you all again tomorrow. Now, if you excuse me." With that she tilted her head politely, gathered her skirts and went up the stairs her daughter had climbed just a few moments earlier.

**/\/\/\**

"Stupid, stupid, stupid!" Merida let the sword hit her bedposts hard for every word she spoke, before collapsing on the bed in a defeated pose. Why did she let him come so near? Why didn't she just leave when she saw him walking towards her? But the most annoying thing wasn't that he had been so close. It was the fact that she (and she slammed her head hard against the pillow when the thought came up) somehow had enjoyed it. His breath against her neck, his strong arms when her sword hit his and the warmth of his body, it had felt…safe.

"I don't like him!" she told herself out loud. "He's just some annoying show off!" She sat up and hugged her legs to her body. This day had been long and confusing. She just had to collect her thoughts, that was all. She winced when a light knock was heard on the door and it opened softly.

"Merida?" Elinor said and entered her daughter's room. Her eyes immediately fell on the markings at the bedposts.

"What is it dear?" the queen asked and sat down next to her first born. Merida looked at her, as trying to figure out whether she should tell her or not.

"I'm just… I talked to lord Macintosh's son before and…" she took a pause to see how her mother would react. Elinor stayed calm and simply looked at Merida to encourage her to go on. The princess took a deep breath before doing so, but she left out the parts about exactly what they had been talking about and the incident with the throne.

"So now it's all so complicated. I like him but I wish he could drop the act and just… talk to me," Merida finally ended and studied her mother's features for some clue about what she was thinking. Elinor sat quiet for a moment.

"Tell him that," she eventually said.

"I have!" Merida sighed and fell back on the bed.

"Then maybe he just need time to process it. Give him that, dear. After all, they will stay for two more weeks." Merida nodded half-heartedly and the two women said good night. The princess undressed and as fast as her head touched the pillow she fell asleep. But her dreams that night would only bring her more confusion in the morning. They were not visited by the young Macintish, as one could presume, but by the son of lord MacGuffin.


End file.
